cicatriser la plaie de son coeur
by chevalier-Ryu
Summary: attention spoiler 5eme tome. a l'époque des maraudeur un nouveaux professeur arrive. personne ne sais rien sur lui, mais il aparait qu'il porte une grave blessure. on hiatus
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : les personnage ne m'appartienne pas ils sont a JK.Rowling.

J'ai fini le 5eme tome dimanche et j'en ai pleurer. J'en suis encore troubler. Enfin cette histoire m'est venu en tête et je l'écris. Elle se passe après Harry Potter et l'ordre du phénix alors si vous ne l'avez pas lu et voulez garder la surprise ne lisez pas. J'ai aussi ajouter deux , trois petite chose.

Bonne lecture et désoler pour les faute d'orthographe. 

***************************************************************************

Introduction :

Comme  chaque début d'année un grand brouhaha régnait dans la grande salle. La cérémonie de répartition venait de ce finir et McGonagall était reparti avec le choipeaux. Dumbledore se leva et aussitôt le silence se fit dans la grande salle.

- bonsoir tout le monde , bienvenu a Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. Je voudrait dire au première année et rappeler au élèves plus âgés. Son regard se posa sur deux adolescent au cheveux noir. Que la forêt interdite porte bien son nom et que donc les élève non pas le droit d'y aller. Je rappellerait aussi qu'il est déconseiller de s'approcher du saule cogneur a moins que vous ne vouliez finir comme se pauvre garçon il y a deux ans. Sinon  vous aurez sûrement remarquer. Que la place du professeur de défense contre les force du mal ( DCFM) était vide. Dut a cette période troubler , nous avons bien cru ne pas en avoir cette année. Mais heureusement quelqu'un s'est présenter a la dernière minute. Je vous prit donc d'accueillire le professeur Rigel.

 La porte s'ouvrit et tout le monde se figea. Dumbledore avait dit 'le' donc ils supposait que s'était un Homme mais ils n'aurait pas put le dire. Le nouveaux professeur portait une  ample cape gris foncé qui ne laissait rien voir de son corps et sa capuche lui cachait le visage. Sinon il n'était pas très grand , plus petit que la quasi totalité des élève de septième année et une parti des sixième. Il marcha droit vers la table des professeur sans se soucier du faite que personne n'applaudissait et s'assit a une place libre. Lentement les élèves parurent se dégeler et applaudirent. Il leur répondit par un léger signe de la main. 

- Bon et bien je croit avoir tout dit. Je vous laisse donc enfin satisfèrent vos estomacs.

Sur ces mots les plat d'or jusque la vide se remplire de nourriture et le bruit des conversation mêler a celui des couvert envahis la salle. Les professeur semblait  intéresser par leur nouveau confrère qui jouait plus avec la nourriture de son assiette qu'il ne la mangeait. De la ou ils était ils pouvait voir qu'en plus de la capuche il portait un tissu nouer jusqu'au dessus du nez ne laissant que les yeux a découvert.

- vous devriez enlever ses chiffons qui vous cache le visage se serait plus pratique pour manger. Dit le géant assis a sa droite.

- Pas besoin. Répondit le nouveau venu.

 Et pour le prouver il prit un morceau de pain qu'il porta a sa bouche en passant sous le tissu. Mais tout les professeur moins Dumbledore avait été capturer par sa  voix , qui bien que clairement masculine était plus celle d'un adolescent que celle d'un homme. 

- vous avez l'aire bien jeune. Dit la femme a coté de Dumbledore. Quel age avez vous ?

- eh bien professeur..

- Minerva McGonagall j'enseigne la métamorphose.

- Professeur McGonagall , mon age n'est pas quelque chose donc je me soucis.

- Et vous avez déjà enseigner avant ? demanda t'elle profondément surprise par ça réponse.

- Pas dans le contexte d'une école , mais j'ai déjà servi de professeur.  

- Donc vous devez avoir petite idée de se que vous aller faire , alléluia. Fit une autre femme en face de lui. 

- Vous avez des doute sur mes capacité ? dit l'homme donc la voix s'était fais dure.

- Si vous faite les examen en conséquence vous pouvez leur apprendre tout les petit truc que vous aurez lut dans vos livre. Mais je trouve dommage que des élèves perde une année a cause de l'incompétence de leur professeur.  

- Vous me juger sans me connaître. Je n'ai pas apprit les sortilèges que je sais pour le plaisir , je m'en serrait  bien passer même. Et mes ancien.. élève , j'ai eu l'occasion dans être très fier dans un contexte loin de celui des examen.

Son interlocuteur se tue clouer sur place par la hargne qui se dégageait de son ton et par se qu'il avait sous entendu.

- holà holà. Fit Dumbledore d'un air amuser. Et si vous vous présentiez au lieux de vous disputer. 

- Bien , bien. Guillemette Fohorel , professeur de potions et directrice de ses diable.

Fit la femme qui avait critiquer le nouveau en pointant la table des serpentard.

- Et moi Rubeus Hagrid. Lança le géant. Gardien des clefs de Poudlard.

- Filbus Flitwick , sortilège  et directeur des Serdaigle.

Tour a tour ils se présentèrent : Alexandre Astress  , astronomie Pivoine Chourave , botanique Philipe Vector , aritmencie   Lia Pythies , divination Hector Brûlopot , soins au créature magique , Ebonie Ehwaz , étude des runes et  Aquila Bibine , vole.

- enchanter d'être parmis vous. Comme le directeur la dit je m'appelle Rigel.

- L'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation d'Orion. Dit Astress.

- Oui. La voix se fit soudain douloureuse et dans l'ombre de la capuche ils aurait put jurer avoir vu une larme.

Le reste du repas se fit sans incident même si tous remarquèrent que Rigel n'avait presque rien manger.  Dumbledore fit son discours de fin de repas et les préfets furent charger de guider les première année jusqu'à leurs dortoirs respectif. 

- Ah. Professeur Rigel. L'apostropha McGonagall alors qu'il se levait. Je vais vous remettre votre emploie du temps. Il est dans mon bureau , je suis également directrice adjointe. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. 

Lorsqu'il passa derrière Dumbledore celui ci murmura.

- tu t'en sort très bien.

- Je continu de ne pas aimé cette idée du tout. Répondit l'homme encapuchonner tout aussi bas.   

En suivant McGonagall vers la sorti il fut bousculer par un adolescent qui se retourna promptement.

- Oh ! désoler professeur.

- Sirius qu'est ce que ta ?

Un autre garçon venait de les rejoindre et Rigel se figea en les voyant. Ils avaient tout les deux les cheveux noir et les yeux bleu liquide , l'un avait les cheveux lisse et l'autre en bataille avec des lunettes , ils se ressemblait suffisamment pour être frère mais étaient clairement différent.

- Rien James. Je suis rentrer dans le nouveau prof. 

- Ah. Bonjour m'sieur , on vous verra en cours. Dit celui au cheveux en bataille avec une lueur dans les yeux et un drôle de sourire.

- Bon dépêche ,  Remus guide les première année avec Evans. 

Et les deux garçon disparurent dans la foule.

- S'est deux l'à sont les pire fauteur de trouble de Poudlard. Dit le professeur McGonagall. Ils aime bien prendre les nouveau professeur pour cible alors fait attention.

A ce moment elle s'aperçu que son collège tremblait.

- Rigel vous aller bien ?

- C… ça va aller. Dit il d'une voix briser. Ça va aller.

Fin du chapitre.

J'apprécierais avoir des review S.V.P. 


	2. j'ai mal

Hermione Potter : merci beaucoup , je met la suite.

Océane Potter : alors pour qui est Rigel tu a ta réponse. Et merci

KTK : j'ai tendance a regarder mes mails une fois par mois alors j'ai pas encor lu le tien mais je vais le faire. Sinon je te conseil d'arrêter , se livre mérite d'être lu sans savoir ce qui va se passer.

Diane 23 : je met la suite. Et en plein dans le mille.

J'apprécierais avoir des review S.V.P. 

Nouveau chapitre. Il est plus long et j'espère que vous aprécirez.

***************************************************************************

Harry était recroqueviller sur son lit essayant de ne plus penser a la plaie ouverte dans son cœur. Maudit vieux fou a moitié sénile ! qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ! il parvenait enfin a se remettre un peut de la mort de son parrain et voilà que CA arrivait. Il se remémorait le festin de début d'année. Hagrid lui disant d'enlever se qui recouvrait son visage. Non merci , si il l'enlevait ils verrait qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent et de toute façon il n'avait pas faim. Il ne mangeait quasiment plus rien depuis cette nuit… Ensuite  McGonagall lui demandant son age. Il avait répondu ce que Dumbledore lui avait conseiller. Moins il en disait sur lui moins ils en demanderait. Et puis ce n'était pas un mensonge non plus : si il avait prêter attention a son age il ne serrait sans doute plus de se monde. Il s'était vraiment mit en colère quand Fohorel avait insulter ses capacité a enseigner. Pas le faite qu'elle l'en crois incapable. Ça il était d'accord. Avant d'être tomber dans cette faille temporel il venait de rentrer en sixième année et il ne voyait pas du tout comment il pourrait enseigner a toute l'école. Mais qu'elle insinue qu'il n'avait fais que lire des bouquin pour ce rendre intéressant , ça sa le mettait hors de lui. Il n'avait jamais voulu apprendre tout ses sort mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il en venait a se demander si tout les prof de potions était des salauds. Il avait failli se remettre a pleurer quand Astress le prof d'astronomie avait fait cette remarque sur son noms «   Rigel , l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation d'Orion. »  oui comme Sirius était la plus brillante de celle de Canis Major. Comme ça il avait l'impression qu'il lui restait un peut de lui… dumbledore n'avait pas put s'empêcher de lui dire qu'il pensait qu'il sen sortait bien. La belle affaire. S'était ce vieux toquer qui avait eu l'idée. La faille dans laquelle il était tomber était rester ouverte. Seulement on ne pouvait passer que dans un sens. Donc il tait bloquer jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore trouve un moyen de le faire passer mais ils pouvait toujours communiquer. S'était le Dumbledore de son époque qui avait eu l'idée d'en faire un prof de DCFM et celui du passé avait trouver ça intéressant. Comment pouvez-ils penser qu'il en était capable ? Il avait seize ans , plus jeune qu'une parti de ses future élèves. Même si il avait fais un excellent travail avec le DA  ce n'était pas la même chose. Le pire avait été quand il avait rencontrer les jeunes version de Sirius Black et James Potter. Ça lui avait fais tellement mal. Il n'avait pas reconnu Sirius , il était tellement différent de celui qu'il avait connu. Et son père… il avait fondu en larmes. Il avait tellement mal. Il aimait ses parent , il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qu'ils avaient fais pour lui , mais le seul souvenir qu'il avait d'eux s'était ce qu'il entendait quand les Détraqueur était proche. Sirius , il ne l'avait connu que pendant deux ans mais comme Dumbledore l'avait dit il le considérait comme son père et son grand frère. Même si ils n'avaient pas toujours très proche géographiquement parlant il avait toujours été la pour l'aidé , le réconforté , l'encouragé. Il n'avait jamais connu ça avant. Avoir une famille a soi. Et il était parti. Sa main serra le couteau multi-lames qui ne le quittait plus. Combien de fois il avait penser a mettre fin a ces jours pendant l'été ? combien de fois un étrange sentiment l'en avait stopper ? il ne savait plus , les jours s'était fondu dans la douleur et personne n'avait pus y changer quelque chose. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été comme les autre. Les événement des années précédente l'avait éloigner des enfant de son ages peu a peu. Mais ce qui s'était passer dans le département des mystère avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fais déborder le vase. Qu'il sois a son époque ou pas les chose ne serrait plus jamais les même et il le savait. Il rejeta un regard a l'emploie du temps que McGonagall lui avait donner. « 8 h 30 Griffondor sixième année. »  en pensant a ce cour il en vint a se dire que Dumbledore n'avait peut être pas eu une si mauvaise idée que sa en le nommant professeur. Il n'aurait pas put supporter de rester avec ses future père , mère et parrain comme il l'aurait fais en temps qu'élève.

Plusieurs  heure plus tard  il se  leva remis sa cape , sa capuche , son masque et sortie des quartier qu'on lui avait attribuer. Il était très tôt et il rasa les murs avant de se rappeler que seul les élèves devait rester dans leur dortoirs durant la nuit. Il cherchait un endroit discret pour s'entraîner. C'était devenu son passe temps préférer depuis l'épisode de la prophétie , pour faire bonne figure le ministère lui avait donner l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie hors de Poudlard du moment qu'il ne blessait personne et il sen était donner a cœur joie. A la grande horreur des Dusley leur maison n'avait cesser de raisonner des sort et contre sort. Il se souvint d'une salle abandonner communicante avec celle des professeur. Il passa silencieusement la porte. La salle était spacieuse , bien. Il se mis au centre et commença a se battre contre un ennemie imaginaire , intégrant esquive sous toute ses forme et les quelque mouvement de karaté et d'aïkido que Sirius avait eu le temps de lui apprendre. A un moment il tenta un saut un peu trop difficile et s'écrasa sur le dallage de pierre. Une vive douleur envahi sa hanche et du sang coula jusqu'à ses doigts. Il n'y accorda aucune attention et se releva immédiatement  recommençant ses exercice. La douleur physique n'arrivait pas a la cheville de la douleur mentale.  

- Vous êtes blesser.

il se retourna et tomba nez a nez avec le professeur Fohorel qui avançait vers lui. 

- Pardon ? demanda t'il d'une voix peu aimable se souvenant de leur altercation le soir précédent.

- Vous saigner , vous ne l'avez pas remarquer ?

Harry baissa les yeux sur la myriade de tache rouge ornant le sol.

- Je… je nettoierait. Dit il d'une voix mal assurer.

- Nettoie… professeur Rigel , se n'est pas des dalles dont je me préoccupe mais de vous. Quand ils sont blesser la plupart des gens arrête se qu'il était en train de faire pour se soigner.  

- Dans un vrai combat vous ne pouvez pas vous arrêter parce que vous avez un peu mal , croyez moi.

- Tout de même. Vos parents ne vous on jamais apprit a prendre soin de vous ?

- Ils n'on pas eu le temps. Siffla Harry d'un ton hargneux.

 Si Fohorel avait put voir son visage elle aurait sans doute été stupéfié par ses yeux étincelant de fureur. Il supportait moins que jamais se genre de remarque. Rogue pouvait le certifier.

- désoler , je n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un s'entraîner au point de ne pas tenir compte des blessures. Surtout que les votre n'on pas l'air bénigne.

-  Maintenant vous l'avez vus.

La prof soupira.

- écoutez , vu que je vous ai interrompus consentiriez-vous a m'accompagner dans mon bureau ? Je possède bon nombre de potion guérisseuse.

Harry réfléchi un moment. S'était vrai qu'il allait faire quelque chose. Il était devenu distant avec la douleur et n'avait aucun scrupule a se blesser lors de ses entraînement mais il n'était pas maso pour autant.

- D'accord.

Bien que dans la même pièce les bureau du professeur Fohorel et celui du professeur Rogue étaient très différent. Celui de Fohorel était comment dire. Plus accueillant. Elle savait aussi faire preuve de tact et Harry se sentit soulager quand elle lui donna la permission de fouiller dans son placard et lui tourna le dos. Après examen il avait une belle coupure sur le bras et de gros bleu virant au noir sur la hanche. Il avait eu bien pire. Pas la peine dans faire un histoire. Au moins lui il ressentait quelque chose. Une fois soigner il s'approcha de sa collègue.

- Professeur ?

-  Oh , appeler moi Guillemette , Rigel.

- Merci…

Il se sentait bizarre d'appeler un professeur par son prénom.

- Vous savez comment faire vos cour ?

- Oui je crois avoir une idée.

- Bien. Je m'excuse pour hier soir mais je vous prenait pour un de ses gamin qui croit tout savoir.

- Vous ne le croyez plus ?

- Non même si votre ages reste un mystère totale pour moi il est clair que vous avez vécu des chose difficile.

Harry acquisa de la tête. Une réplique de son parrain lui revint en mémoire « et il a eu affaire a ça autant que ceux de l'ordre ,  plus que certain. » ( traduction approximative.) 

- qu'est ce que vous faisiez debout a cinq heure du matin pro… Guillemette ?

- je pourrait vous retourner la question. Surtout que vous étiez visiblement la depuis longtemps.

- Je dors très mal. Je profite du temps. 

En faite il était rare qu'il ferme l'œil. Dès qu'il le faisait il avait d'horrible cauchemar qui le faisait pleurer le reste de la nuit et qui était responsable d'une bonne parti de ses tentative de suicide. Il revenait sur son point de vu au sujet de Guillemette elle n'était pas méchante. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de devenir trop proche d'elle. Il ne pouvait plus devenir proche des gens a par ceux qu'il connaissait déjà.

***************************************************************************

Fin de chapitre.        


	3. premier jour

Disclaymer : les personnage de Harry Potter ne sont pas a moi ils appartienne a JK.Rowling.

Alors voilà le troisième chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez mais je par en vacance demain alors je risque de ne pas pouvoir updater avant un bout de temps.

Fumseck : Traduire ? Comment ça traduire ? je me suis contenter de lire. Et je suis vraiment loin d'être bilingue. Je suis sur qu'il y a des parti du livre que j'ai mal compris. En tout cas merci pour les compliment il me vont droit au cœur.

Tanya Dinocrisis01 :  contente que tu aime mon histoire.

Hermione Potter : pour l'intervalle entre les chapitre ça dépend de mon inspiration. Mais comme on me le demande j'aissait de faire vite.

France950 : Merci beaucoup. Voilà le troisième chapitre.

*************************************************************************** 

Harry se trouvait devant la porte de sa salle de classe. Tout les élèves y était , il ne manquait plus que lui. Il essayait de voir le coté positif des chose , de se dire qu'il  avait fais plus dure que ça , que ça pourrait pas être si terrible. Totalement inutile puisqu'il en revenait toujours a maudire Dumbledore et ses idées a la noix. Après quelque respiration profonde il fini par oser entrer. Aussitôt les conversation moururent et si Harry n'avait pas eu une certaine fierté il serait tous simplement ressorti en vitesse sous les regard scrutateur de la totalité de la classe. Visiblement ils étaient tous intriguer et un peu intimidé par le professeur donc ils ne pouvait pas voir le visage. Harry souri brièvement en essayant d'imaginer leurs réaction s'ils savait qu'il se sentait dix fois plus mal. Il scruta les pupitre et leurs occupant avant de prendre son courage a deux mains et de commencer.

- bonjour. Est ce que tous le monde et la ? Demanda t'il d'une voix mal assurer.

Seul deux ou trois élèves répondirent alors que les autre chuchotait avec ferveur avec leurs voisin. Harry retint sa respiration. Il savait que sa voix le trahissait , elle ne ressemblait pas a celle d'un adulte.  

- taisez vous s'il vous plait. merci . si tout le monde est la on va pouvoir commencer. Ranger vos livre vous n'en aurez pas besoin.  

Il y eu un murmure d'appréciation.

- je voudrait vous faire passez un petit test.

Il fut saluer par un concert de grognement et quelque protestation.

- Ne vous en faite pas , il n'y aura pas de note. Je veut juste savoir ce que vous êtes capable de faire.

- Pardon m'sieur , mais qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par * savoir de quoi on est capable* ? Demanda un adolescent que Harry reconnu tout de suite. Sirius.

Il essaya de cacher les tremblements de sa voix. 

- Je veut voir quel sortilège vous savez , si vous les maîtriser , dans qu'elle mesure vous savez vous en servir.

Au fur et a mesure qu'il parlait il se renferma sur lui même. Enfouis ses émotions tout au fond de lui. La ou il ne pourrait plus être blesser , la ou la vu des personne qu'il aimait lorsqu'elle était encore insouciante ne le ferait plus souffrire.  A la fin de ses parole il entendit un bruit derrière lui et merci le quidditch il se poussa juste asser vite pour éviter le déluge de liquide coloré qui tomba a la place qu'il occupait deux seconde plus tôt. Il regarda vers le haut est vis un grand saut en lévitation. Il pensa un moment au jumeau Weasley avant de se rappeler qu'ils n'était pas encore nés ici et que de toute façon ils n'étaient plus a l'école. Donc seconde déduction logique : les maraudeur. 

- bien essayer. le professeur McGonagall ma dit qu'il y a des blagueurs chronique ici. S'est vous qui l'avait fait ? 

il se força a regarder son père et son parrain. Bien sur les garçon ne dirent pas un mot et Harry en aurait presque souri.

- tu pourrait passer en premier , Potter c'est ça ? 

il s'était dit qu'il devrait peut être les vouvoyer mais il se sentait trop bizarre de le faire. James se leva et vins le rejoindre sur l'estrade légèrement appréhensif.

- Dès que je nomme un sort , tu le lance. Si tu ne le connaît pas dit le. D'accord ?

James aquiesa. Harry voulait les tester sur tout les sort qu'il avait apprit au membre du DA pour pouvoir les comparer et partir de l'à pour les prochain court.

- OK. Près ? Expeliarmus ! 

Il vit le sort arriver sur lui juste après qu'il l'ai crier et comme il s'y était attendu sa baguette lui fus arracher des mains et il se retrouva propulser contre le mur. Son dos heurta violemment la pierre et fus accompagner par un grand boum. Il se releva , marcha vers son bureau et écris « Expeliarmus maîtriser. » sous le nom de James Potter. 

- Dé…désoler professeur. Balbutia celui ci. 

- Alors la bravo Potter ! lança un fille au yeux vert au deuxième rang. Manquer d'assommer le professeur je te croyait pas si stupide. 

- Parce qu tu crois que je l'ai fais exprès Evans ?

- Venant de toi on dois s'attendre a tout.

- On va arrêter le massacre. Dit Harry. Evans c'est ça ? c'est pas grave. J'ai fait pire. Non ne pas penser a la cabane hurlante. Et Potter le sort et puissant c'est bien mais faudrait peut être diminuer un petit peu la puissance. On continu ! 

James ne put pas faire qu'un petit nombre des sort que Harry nomma et dans l'ensemble il les maîtrisait bien. L'adolescent eu le temps de faire passer toute la classe. Sirius eu a peut près les même résultat mais peu d'entre eu avait se niveau. Harry s'y attendait et rassembla ses notes alors que les sixième année allait a leur cour suivant.

- professeur Rigel ?

il se retourna pour tomber nez a nez avec Sirius et James. Lui qui s'était détendu depuis la sonnerie repassa immédiatement en mode robot.

- oui ?

- qu'elle ages avez vous professeur ?

- vous demandez ça a tout vos prof ?

- non. Mais vous a votre voix on dirait que vous êtes très jeune.

- Je ne me soucis pas de mon age.

Cela dut les refroidirent car ils passèrent a une autre question.

- eu.. Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit quand je vous ai projeter contre le mur , ou quand je vous ai lancer d'autre sortilège…

- qu'on aimerait pas trop recevoir.

- Oui voilà. Ou quand d'autre vous les on lancer.

- C'est moi qui vous ai demander de les lancer , non.

- Ca a dut vous faire mal.

Il haussa les épaule.

Harry recroisa les maraudeur vers la fin de la pause déjeuner. Il étaient passer près de Rogue et aussi tôt celui ci vus ses vêtement changer de couleur pour devenir rose fluo a pois vert. Toute les personnes autour éclatèrent de rire et les joue de Rogue prirent une couleur rouge. Sirius et James étaient écrouler de rire , ce n'était pas vraiment dure de deviner qu'ils était les auteurs de la blague. Rogue avança vers eu en les accusant. Les deux adolescent lui répliquèrent vertement , Harry entendit plusieurs fois ''Snivellus ''. Harry songea a rester regarder. Sa haine et sa rancœur  envers Rogue était plus forte que jamais. Même si il arrivait parfois a admettre qu'il ne devrait pas lui en vouloir comme ça la plupart du temps il lui souhaitait une mort douloureuse et lente. Toutefois quelque chose dans l'expression de son future professeur ou dans celles de son père et son parrain il ne savait pas vraiment lui rappelèrent un autre garçon , avec d'autre tourmenteurs. Il poussa un profond soupir en sortant sa baguette. ''crackbadaboum ''  Le fond des sac des adolescents se déchirèrent répandant tout leur contenu , puis les bretelles cédèrent a leur tour et les sacs vide vinrent rejoindre le reste des affaires. James et Sirius ébahi cherchait qui avait fais ça. Harry avança vers eu baguette bien en vu.

- qu'est ce qu'il vous avez fais ? demanda t'il.

- Pa… pardon ? fit James.

- Qu'est ce qu'il vous avez fait pour que vous lui fassiez ça ?

- Eu….

- Rien ?

Les visages se passait de réponse et si Harry n'avait pas encore une fois replonger dans son mode ''Robot'' il aurait probablement été en colère. 

- j'ai des amis qui était aussi des blagueur , ils on inventer toute sorte de farce et attrape. J'en ai ave moi. Si quelqu'un s'en prend a une personne sans raison. Je pourrait avoir envie de les tester sur lui. Pigé ?

tout les élèves au alentour aquisèrent.

Tard le soir la plupart des professeur se trouvaient dans leur salle. Affalé sur des fauteuils discutant avec leur voisin ou préparent leur cour du lendemain. Harry assis a coté du professeur Fohorel tentait d'établirent ses plan de classe avec les notes qu'il avait prit. A partir de la quatrième année sa allait. Il avait l'intention de faire la même chose qu'avec le DA et même si sa prenait du temps pour voir qu'est ce qu'il allait faire avec qui il voyait le bout de tunnel. en dessous au contraire ça se gâtait. Il n'avait eu qu'un seul professeur compétent durant ses années la. Il finis par demander son aide a Guillemette qui fus ravi de le conseiller. Une ou deux heure plus tard il émergea enfin de ses parchemins. Il regarda autour de lui et vis le professeur McGonagall a coté de Fohorel. Il ne dit rien attendant qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

- professeur Rigel….

- Vous pouvez m'appelez Rigel tout court.

- Rigel donc. J'ai entendu parler de votre altercation avec Sirius Black et James Potter. Je voudrait vous dire que vous auriez du leur retirer des points ou venir me voir.

- Je n'y ais pas penser , désoler.

- Vous leur aurez clouer le bec pour un petit moment. Dit Guillemette. Je n'ai rien contre ses deux la mais depuis quelque temps ses fou ce qu'ils peuvent être méchant avec certain de leur condisciples. Ca doit être l'age et ça va sans doute leur passer mais ils sont insupportable.

- Vous penser vraiment que ce soit leur age ? Demanda Harry. 

- Vous savez Rigel , c'est surprenant comme les adolescent peuvent être.

Peuvent être stupide ? pensa Harry. S'était le terme que Sirius avait utiliser quand ils en avait parler. Déjà il lui avait sorti l'excuse de l'age. Harry n'arrivait pas a comprendre. Lui aussi il avait seize ans , ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il humiliait des gens pour le plaisir. Mais encore une fois il n'était pas comme les autre , non ? 

- Rigel. L'interrompu Mcgonagall. Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit quand il vous on jouer un tour en classe mais vous avez bondis quand ils s'en sont prit au jeune Mr. Rogue ? 

- Hein ! ah ça. Je n'est rien contre les blagues , j'aime ça même. Mais je n'aime pas qu'on s'acharne sur quelqu'un sans raison. Je trouve ça cruel.

Non il n'aimait pas la façon d'agir de son père , pas du tout. Même s'il détestait Rogue avec passion il avait voulu faire quelque chose pour lui. Mais si il avait eu une enfance normale , comment il aurait agis ? Si on avait prit soin de lui au lieu de le rabaisser ? Oh , asser ! il n'avait pas eu de vrai vie en famille et il n'en aurait jamais ! Point barre ! Qu'il arrête d'y penser ! Il se faisait seulement plus mal. Il se faisait seulement beaucoup plus mal…..

Fin de chapitre

J'aimerait beaucoup avoir votre avis alors envoyez moi une review.  


	4. Griffondor et Serpentard

Tout mes plus plate excuses pour mon retard. J'ai même pas d'excuse valable j'arrivait juste pas a m'y mettre. Pour ceux qui ce faisait du souci , non je ne l'ai pas abandonner et je la finirait. Juste pour ceux qui me le demande si il le faux. Et puis je peut quand même pas laisser le pauvre Harry comme ça.

Dsl pour mon bêta reader mais j'ai eu des problème avec ma boite émail et j'ai perdu ton adresse y faudra que tu me réécrive.

Et maintenant quelque chose de franchement gratifiant : réponse au review.

Laurina : merci beaucoup. Non tu vois g pas arrêter.

Lunattica : he ben… merci.

Angelle: merci pour le compliment et les encouragement.

Titou tur Lupin : non j'avait pas arrêter dsl pour l'inquiétude.

Miya Black : merci

Shakimen : je continu et merci.

Jeanne d'Arc : merci et pour ta question g pense que oui g suis pas sur. Tu vera. 

Marikili : merci.

Eilowny : chui vraiment dsl. Et pour l'ortho c aussi la préférer des miens.

Diane23 : espère que je t'ai pas laisser en manque trop longtemps. Dsl.

Novartis : voilà le 4e chapt. Dsl pour l'attente.

Rei ou Agendra : merci tu vera.

Serena24 : merci et pour Rigel je voulait le faire mystérieux et incernable le faite que personne ne puisse le voir y contribue. En plus sa l'aide. Sans sa il devrait chercher a retenir ses émotion.

Gandalf le blanc : Particulier ? g vu bien pire.

France950 : alors comme Serena la dit ses des éléments de 5e tome. je ne préciserait rien dessus.

Fumseck : moi quand g un bouquin intéressant je ne fait que lire jusqu'à se que je l'ai fini. Alors  c rapide. Merci.

Hermione Black1 : merci.

Auclerc: merci.

G 26 review woa.

*************************************************************************** 

Harry se leva presque avec appréhension de la table des professeurs. Le déjeuner se finissait et il fallait qu'il aie dans sa classe pour son prochain cour. Quand il était élève il avait du mal a comprendre pourquoi il y avait des cours commun Griffondor / Serpentard. En tant que professeur il comprenait encore moins.

 C'était aussi chiant dans les deux cas de figure. En élève tu devait supporter moquerie/provocation/insulte/coup bas sans rien faire de répréhensible , en professeur se débrouiller pour empêcher ta salle de classe de se transformer en champ de bataille.

 Il regardait les élèves passer autour de lui alors qu'ils se dirigeait au aussi vers leur prochain cour. Il savait maintenant qu'il était hypocrite de penser qu'une maison était meilleur qu'une autre. Et il était d'accord avec Hermione quand elle disait que les prendre trop au sérieux ne faisait que créer des distensions. La réalisation avait commencer a prendre place l'année précédente. Lorsqu'il s'occupait du DA.

 Les Serdaigle , toujours content d'apprendre de nouveaux sort ou d'en discuter surtout quand ils était compliquer , les Poufsoufle , pré a travailler aussi dure que nécessaire  pour obtenir un résultat…. Ils avaient leur qualité et leurs défaut. Aucun n'était meilleur que l'autre parce qu'il était de tel ou tel maison. L'idée avait fais son chemin petit a petit dans son esprit mais s'était ici qu'il avait l'occasion de vraiment le voir. Même certain Serpentard , prit individuellement. Pouvaient être des interlocuteur intéressant. Enfin certain parce qu'il était plus ou moins en froid avec une partie de la maison. Pas vraiment hostile , mais pas amical non plus. Il pouvait encore entendre des « sang de bourbe. » lorsque sa cape s'ouvrait pour laisser voir un vieux sweat et un jeans ayant appartenu a Dudley. Il portait en effet des vêtement moldu et sa avait prit une journée et demi a la population de Poudlard pour s'en rendre compte. 

Flash back.

«     - Eu… professeur Brûlopot vous n'auriez pas besoin d'aide.

Harry avait proposer ça au professeur de soin au créature  en le voyant tituber sous le poids de l'énorme caisse en bois qu'il transportait. Contrairement a Hagrid , celui ci donnait ses cours dans une salle de classe assez spacieuse près des donjons , cela ne l'empêchait cependant pas de devoir carrier des boite au contenu inconnu.  

- Ha… Rigel. Oui , pourquoi pas vous pourriez vous rendre utile.

Harry se renfrogna sous son masque. La plupart des professeurs était amicale envers lui , Guillemette extrêmement gentille depuis le premier matin. Mais le professeur Brûlopot avait toujours un air méprisant et supérieur quand il le regardait. Il attrapa l'autre coté de la caisse sans un mot et ils avancèrent. Une fois dans le hall il s'aperçu que le brouhaha avait laisser place a chuchotement furieux. Et les chuchotement le concernait lui. Il comprit soudain pourquoi. Pendant qu'il transportait la caisse sa cape avait glisser et ne couvrait plus que ses épaules. Sa devait être la première fois qu'il remarquer qu'il ne porter pas une robe de sorcier. vois pas pourquoi il en fond un tel cirque. Pensa t'il. Qu'est ce que sa peut faire ?

- vous porter des vêtement moldus professeur ?

- oui.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda un autre élève complètement sidérer.

- Parce que s'est plus pratique pour bouger. Et parce qu'en dehors de ça j'ai que mon uniforme. Ajouta t'il pour lui même. Et je vois pas pourquoi vous en faites tout un plat.

- Tout un plat ? Vous vous êtes pas regarder ou quoi ? 

Harry tourna la tête en entendant la vois vaguement familière. Belatrix Lestrange , enfin future Lestrange. Elle se tenait droite et fière entourer d'un groupe de sixième et septième année un air de dégoût sur le visage. Il senti aussitôt un  flot de haine affluer. Il le rembarra. Il s'était plus qu'occuper de Belatrix a son époque , il devait se calmer. Tout de suite. 

- vous avez tout afé l'air d'un sang…. D'un enfant de moldus. Elle plissa le nez. A moins que vous en soyez un ? 

- qu'est ce que sa peut te faire Black ? ( Belatrix.) Ou est le mal a être d'origine moldu ?

Belatrix ne répondit rien mais on voyait aisément qu'elle y voyait quelque chose de mal. Sang-de-bourbe se lisait sur toute les lèvres de son petit groupe. Et Harry sentait que se serait désormais comme ça qu'il le considérerait. Qu'ils pense se qu'ils veulent. Même si la communauté sorcière n'y prêtait généralement pas attention il n'était pas un sang pure , il était se que ses dernier appelait un demi sang ( en anglais halfblood , y paraît qu'ont peut aussi dire sang mêler .) Cette nuit maudite au ministère , Belatrix l'avait appeler comme ça , avec le même dégoût dans la voix que Malefoy quand il traitait Hermione de sang-de-bourbe. Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait avoir honte. Ceux d'origine moldu valait autant que les sang pure et même ils avaient un avantage.

Fin du flash back. »

Enfin , ce qu'il fallait retenir s'était que prit séparément les Serpentards et les Grifondors pouvait être intéressant a côtoyer , mais ensemble s'était insupportable. Harry s'arrêta devant la porte de sa classe. L'ouvrit et laissa passer les élèves déjà arriver.

- Bonjour Rogue , bonjour Rosier.

- Bonjour professeur. 

Je ne m'y habituerais jamais. Pensa t'il. En regardant les deux adolescent s'asseoir a leur place. 

- Je vois pas pourquoi Bellatrix peut pas le supporter. Murmura Rosier pensant qu'Harry ne l'entendait pas. Je veut dire , ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit le seul a ne pas être un sang-pur parmit les professeurs et il est mieux qu'une bonne partie. Il a réussi le miracle de calmer ces abrutis de Black et Potter par exemple.

- Je lui en suis reconnaissant , mais il est vraiment différent des autre. Ca doit être ça qui lui revient pas.

Harry se souvenait que Sirius lui avait dit que Rosier avait été un mangemort tuer par un aurore. Mais pour l'instant il faisait parti de la petite parti de Serpentards avec lesquels Harry aimait discuter. Il secoua la tête pour faire partire la masse d'émotion qui avait surgit a la mention de Bellatrix. S'était en quelque sorte la détraqué (NA : je doit lire trop de fic en anglais au départ je voulait mettre « Bitch » )qui était a l'origine de la décision de Harry d'apprendre a connaître les Serpentard et les futures mangemort.

« Flash back.  

 Il pleuvait des cordes. si Harry avait eu conscience de se qui l'entourait il se serait peut être abriter mais il ne l'était pas. Il se contentait de rester immobile et droit sa valise a coté de lui , attendant que les membre de l'ordre arrive.  « EXPELIARMUS ! » Harry bondit en entendant le sort mais  toutefois pas assez rapidement pour pouvoir empêcher sa baguette de voler dans les mains des trois mangemort qui l'entourait. Parmit eu un seul n'avait pas de cagoule. Bellatrix. C'était elle qui avait sa baguette. Harry lui avait l'impression que sa vision était déformer par la haine et le faisait trembler. Toute ses figures en noir , et surtout cette femme qui s'approchait de plus en plus… Il voulait les mettre en pièces ! 

- Regarder ! Dit elle en pointant sa baguette sur Harry. En Juin on s'est débarrasser du chien de garde , maintenant on peut avoir ce qu'il gardait. 

- HARRY ! HARRY TU VA BIEN !!!

- POTTER !!

Il tourna la tête en direction des voix. Tonk , Maugray et Kingsley accourait vers lui. 

- Harry tu est bless…. Commença Tonk 

Elle stoppa net et les deux autre l'imitèrent. 

- Vaudrait peut être mieux pas le faire parler. Il a l'air d'avoir de sérieuse blessure a la mâchoire ou a la bouche.

- Je suis pas blesser…

- Ah oui dans se cas pourquoi tu pisse le sang. 

- Je ne… 

Commença Harry en effleurant son menton. Et soudain sa fit tilt ans sa petite tête. Le liquide chaud qui lui coulait dans et autour de la bouche et qui tachait ses lunettes et ses vêtement ce n'était pas de l'eau. C'était du sang. Ses doigt laissèrent tomber se qu'il tenait. Le métal résonna fort dans la ruelle ou on entendait que le bruit de la pluie torrentiel. 

- Ha… Harry ? Demanda Tonk.

 -     S'est pas mon sang. Dit il en fixant les deux mangemorts étendu a proximité. C'est a se moment la que les trois aurors semblèrent enfin les remarquer.

- Oh putain ! c'est pas vrai!

- S'est quand même pas lui qui a fait ça ?

Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment. Jusqu'a ce que maugray s'approche des silhouettes en noir.  

- Y en a un qui est mort. Annonça t'il son œil magique fixé dessus. Y a de drôle de truc en métal dans son cadavre.

- Des balles. Dit Harry.

- Pardon ?

- S'est des balles. Il donna un petit coup de pied dans l'objet qu'il avait laissé tomber , un revolver. J'ai vidé se qui restait du chargeur. Fini il.

Fin du flash back. »

Le mangemorts décédé s'était avérer être Goyle , Bellatrix elle , d'après se qu'ont lui avait dit , s'en tirait avec de belle cicatrice a la main gauche , mais gardait des séquelles a l'épaule. Harry en avait été malade quand il avait réaliser. Le sang dans sa bouche. Son sang a elle. Et la tige de métal qu'il avait fait tourner. Comment est ce qu'il avait put agir comme ça. Il avait complètement pété les plombs , pendant la plus grande parti des vacances il avait complètement pété les plombs. Voldemort lui avait pourri la vie depuis qu'il avait un ans. Mais la s'était trop. Et même si il avait tout a fait l'air d'un enfant gâté : Il avait pas le droit ! MERDE !! il avait pas le droit. La rage l'avait totalement aveugler. Jusqu'à cette journée. Ca avait été le premier point qui avait commencer a l'extirper du flot de pensée négatives. Il ne considérait plus les mangemorts que comme des chose a abattre , des chose qu'il voulait a tout prit détruire. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. C'était pour ça qu'il cherchait a connaître les futures mangemort. S'était pour ça qu'il discutait avec Rosier et avec d'autre. Les mangemort était humain , avec leurs émotions , leurs peurs , leurs erreurs , leurs qualité et leur motivations comme lui. Ne pas en tenir compte , l'oublier et il ne serrait qu'un démon de vengeance , un hypocrite et un assassins. Il devait se souvenir qu'ils étaient humains. 

DRRRIIINNG !!! Début du cour. 

- Bonjour tout le monde. Aujourd'hui on va faire des mini duel. Prenez un partenaire.

 Dès que tout le monde fut par deux il repousa tout les bureau au fond pour faire de la place. 

- Eparpiller vous dans la classe. A mon coup de sifflet vous commencer , au deuxième vous arrêter. Tout le monde comprend ? 

- OUI.

- Eu… professeur ?

- Oui Petigrow ?

- Je me souvient plus très bien comment on salut.

- Salut ?!!? Quel salut ?

- Vous savez , le salut au début d'un duel. Dit Remus les yeux écarquiller. Leur professeur masquer ne pouvait quand même pas ne pas savoir une chose aussi basic ?

- Ha… ça…. Vous voulez vraiment vous emmerder avec sa pour des duel de deux minute ?

- Eu… professeur. Dit Wilkes. Les traditions , le respect de l'adversaire. Ca vous dit rien ?

- Respect de l'adversaire mais oui bien sur. Siffla Harry.  

- Pardon?

- La seule chose qui compte dans un combat s'est de massacrer la personne devant soie avant de faire tuer. Ou est le respect la dedans. 

Tous ses élèves le regardèrent fixement. Okaay. C'était peut être un peut cru. Mais toute perception romantique des duels avait prit fin pour lui ce fameux soir l'ors de sa quatrième année.

- Eu… professeur…. Balbutia James.

- Vous avez déjà fait un véritable duel ? Fini Rogue.

- Oui.

- Et qui a gagner ? Demanda Sirius.

- Personne. Je me suis barré a la première occasion que j'ai eu.

Un ensemble de cri de stupeur suivi cette phrase.

- vous vous êtes enfui !

sous entendu : vous vous êtes conduit comme un lache.

- et plutôt content d'avoir réussi. Au départ j'espérait juste mourir rapidement sans lui avoir donner l'occasion de jouer avec moi.

- Pourquoi vous étiez si sur de mourir ? vous pouviez gagner. Dit un Serpentard.

- Gagner ? Harry dut faire de gros effort pour ne pas éclater de rire. Non , ce n'était même pas ce que j'appellerais un duel. Tout se qu'il voulait c'était jouer , comme un chat avec une souri. Rendre clair pour tous que je n'étais rien et que je ne pourrait jamais rien contre lui.

- Et maintenant. Se risqua James. Vous pouvez ?

Des images du département des mystères lui traversèrent l'esprit.

- Non.

Il secoua la tête.

- Aller !On perd du temps. A mon coup sifflet.

TTTRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!

Harry s'écroula sur son lit. Le cour avait été dur. Ils était toujours dur. Son masque et sa capuche l'aidait beaucoup. Ils dissimulait en permanence l'expression de son visage et ses larmes et allait lui manquer quand il reviendrait a son époque. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était le plus dur. Voir ceux qui avait donner leur vie pour la sienne , ceux avec qui il avait été heureux même si pour ses parents il n'en avait aucun souvenir ou bien les opposant qu'il avait du avoir avant de SE faire avoir. Ou bien tout simplement le faite qu'ils était tous tellement innocent , insouciant. Des … des…. Enfants ! S'était vraiment dur de voir un adolescent sans aucune prudence et au yeux plein vie a la place de l'homme sombre au regard voilé , hanté. Pour ne citer que le plus important.

 Ils amenait tant de souvenir qu'il aurait préférer enfermer quelque par et ne plus jamais y penser. Des scène de cauchemars ou tout simplement des moment dur mais qu'on devait accepter. Et pourtant ils était a des année lumière de lui. Et il en avait parfois du mal a les comprendre. Mince ! Ils restait immobile a regarder le trait de lumière quand on leur lançait un sort pendant les simulation de combat ! Bon d'accord lui il avait failli égorger Fred le jour ou les jumeaux avait voulu l'ensorceler en douce. C'était un peut parano mais « Better be safe than sorry. » ( dsl voyait pas d'équivalent en français.) Oula ! il commençait a sonner comme Maugray. 

Le pire c'était qu'il ne savait pas si il voulait vraiment rentrer. Il avait une chance de connaître sa famille il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas d'autre. Mais il n'osait s'approcher. il mourait d'envi de se faire sa propre opinion sur ses parents et voulait pouvoir être avec Sirius de nouveau. Mais se ne serait qu'éphémère il ne ferait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il finirait par repartir et puis s'était pas chez lui ici. Enfin il n'avait pas de chez lui du tout. Mais il n'était pas ceux qu'il connaissait , s'était des enfants , encore innocent. Ho… il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ici ou la bas. Il voulait son Sirius. il voulait qu'il le prenne dans ses bras pour le rassurer , lui dire qu'il y arriverait , qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Il voulait de pas avoir d'autre souci que ses notes et qui allait gagner la coupe des quatre maison. Il voulait….

Et voilà 4e chapt fini ! Je sait pas trop ou cette fic va aller. Mais une chose et sur : Harry rentrera quand il aura comprit que le temps était venu pour Sirius de partir et que le sien ne viendra pas avant un moment.

Des review please !

A+

Chevalier Ryu        


	5. reconnaissance

Et me voilà de retour , me tuer pas s'il vous plait j'arrivait pas a m'y mettre.

Réponse au reviews :

Cc Johnson : merci et voilà un chapitre en plus.

Agendraa : sa va Agen. Arrète de crier. Je l'ai fini le cinquième chapitre. A plus mellon nin.

Lilou : alors dans l'ordre : Harry c'est accidentellement retrouver a l'époque des maraudeurs

                                           Il n'est pas devenu un fan des combats , c'est juste qu'il ne veut pas mourir , en tout cas pas avant d'avoir tuer Voldemort.

                                            Il n'est pas un heros au grand cœur , il déteste Rogue mais ça lui faisait un peut trop penser a Dudley et lui pour ça conscience.

                                             Et les seul robes sorcier qu'il a c'est son uniforme. Il allait quand même pas se balader habiller en élève quand même !

Merci beaucoup

Emy : merci

Miya Black : merci

Marikili : voilà la suite de la suite et merci

Brenda : merci

Didie : voilà la suite

Jeanne d'Arc : merci

Titou Moony : hummm… désoler.

Lunattica : voilà la suite

Dumati : t'a du avoir ta réponse

Gaelle Griffondor : j'vai essayer.

4rine : je continue et merci

Gandalf le blanc : merci et voilà la suite.

Chapt 5

Week-end à  Pré au lard. Le premier arrivait plus tôt qu'a on époque , enfin si il se rappelait de la réunion des professeurs pour cette époque aussi. Mais il y avait eu un certain remue ménage a cause de Voldemort  dernièrement et ils voulaient profiter de l'accalmie.

 Il regardait les élèves quitter le hall en riant. Lui était à coté des sabliers géant , assit sur un rebord de pierre , caché dans l'ombre. La tête sur ses genoux il ce laissait bercer par le brouhaha ambiant , ça avait du bon d'être avec d'autre quand on pouvait rester tranquille dans son coin. Ça changeait de rester dans sa chambre quand il ne s'entraînait pas.

 Il se pressa un peut plus contre les murs. Il cherchait a éviter Guillemette qui trouvait ça façon de vivre mauvaise pour sa santé mental et physique , du coup elle tentait de le forcer a manger a table , a y rester un peut , a discuter avec les autre dans la salle des professeurs. Elle se levait même a cinq heure du matin pour s'assurer que les blessures qu'il se faisait en s'entraînant serrait correctement soigner !

 Pas qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Quand. Il était honnête avec lui même il admettait qu'il était en train de se dégrader lentement. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait l'avoir sur son dos. Si ce n'était les trente ou quarante année de moins il aurait eu l'impression de voir Ron ou Hermione en face de lui.

 Ses deux la il avait prit l'habitude de les avoir sur le dos comme si ils étaient sa mère. Quand il avait essayer de les éloigner de lui ils lui avaient clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas pré d'en être débarrasser. Et en quelque sorte il leur en était reconnaissant. Mais les adultes….

Il avait des problèmes. Même Lupin et Me Weasley s'était plus ou moins poliment vu dire de le laisser tranquille. Hermione disait que la mort de Sirius combiner a celle de ses parents lui avait causé un traumatisme lier a l'affection parental… Ou quelque chose dans le même style.

Ce qu'il savait lui , s'était qu'il ne voulait pas qu'un adulte s'occupe de lui. Il était assez grand et il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose a Guillemette. C'est pour ça qu'il essayait de passer inaperçu.

- Professeur Rigel ?

Harry revient brutalement a la réalité et la seconde d'après il avait sa baguette pointé en direction de la voix et son couteau dans l'autre main.

- Euu… Professeur.

C'était juste Rosier suivi d'un Rogue a l'air plutôt crisper.

- Désoler. J'était surpris. Vous n'allez pas a Pré-au-Lard ?

- Si. Mais je me demandait si vous ne voudriez pas venir avec nous.

- Rosier ! Non mais t'est malade ! Chuchota Rogue indigner.

- Il va pas nous manger.

- Oui mais…

- Bon alors vous voulez venir ?

Harry cligna des yeux. Aller avec eux ? Dire qu'il était surprit était un euphémisme. D'un autre coté il voulait se changer les idées et ce n'était sûrement pas les deux Serpentards qui allaient jouer les mères poules. Et vu la tête de Rogue il doutait que se soit pour lui jouer un sale tour….

- D'accord. Dit il en hochant la tête et ''vigilance constante'' remis son couteau à porter de mains.

- Super. On y va ?

Harry et Rogue suivirent Rosier hors de Poudlard.

Durant tout le trajet Rosier n'arrêta pas de parler , de tout , de rien. Sans se soucier du faite que ses compagnons ne lui répondaient que par monosyllabes , quand ils répondaient. Une fois dans le village il commença a parler de sa famille.

 Les Rosier était dans la moyenne , ni particulièrement riche , ni influent. Mais ils était très respecter et bien considérer parmit les sang-pur. La famille remontait a peut près au 18 e siècle. Son père avait un bon poste au département de justice magique , sa mère était femme au foyer et sa sœur aînée apprentie médicomage ( ça change au féminin ça médicomage ? parce qu'en anglais c'est mediwizard , mediwitch mais….) à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Et puis elle dit qu'elle se sent pas prête a ce marier. Mais a mon avis elle refuse tout simplement l'idée d'un mariage quasiment arranger , pour l'argent , l'influence , conserver la pureté du sang , l'honneur. Et elle ne se voit pas du tout rester s'occuper de la maison et des enfants.

 Elle veut trop devenir médicomage. Alors bon , mon père est attrister de ne pas pouvoir créer ou resserrer des liens avec une autre famille et ma mère dit que sa finira par lui passer , pour elle une sorcière n'a qu'une seule voix : le mariage…. 

Harry se demanda quand est ce qu'il allait s'arrêter. Il s'était douter que Rosier était du genre bavard mais a ce point la.

j

- Et vous professeur , elle est comment votre famille ?

- Pardon ? Harry dégluti. Non , non , non !

- Votre famille. Elle est comment ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait votre père ?

Harry ouvrit et ferma la bouche , mais aucun son ne sortait. Il avait trouver difficile , durant ses premier jours d'école primaire , de faire face a ces questions. « Mes parents sont mort , je suis avec mon oncle et ma tante. »

Ca avait fais mal. Comme si le dire avait rendu la situation plus réel , immuable. Comme si les mots avait tuer tout espoir , tout rêve. « Papa et maman sont mort et je suis tout seul. » Mais….. Maintenant la douleur était plus vicieuse.

Parce qu'il connaissait le sentiment d'avoir un parent a soit ? Parce qu'il mourait de peur a l'idée d'en avoir un nouveau…. Pour le perdre encore ? Ses doigts se resserrent sur son couteau. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Puis alla s'asseoir sur un banc un peut a l'écart des bâtiments principaux. Une légère brise s'engouffra dans sa capuche pour soulever quelque mèches de cheveux et ses yeux se fixèrent ver l'horizons.

- Je… je n'ai pas connu mon père. Mes parent son mort quand je n'était qu'un bébé.

- Et le reste ? Qui vous a élever ?

- J'ai grandi chez mon oncle est ma tante.

- C'est tout ? Demanda Rogue sceptique.

_…Mais , pense-y. Si jamais tu veus.. Changer de maison.___

_-       Y en a combien ?___

- _Juste deux_

- _Ben ont en a besoin de trois._

- _Quatre Hermione._

- _Actuellement ont est six.    _  

- Il y a mes meilleurs amis , mon parrain.

- Ce n'est pas votre famille ça. Commenta Rogue d'un ton désagréable

- Ils on toujours été quand j'avait besoin d'aide. Dit Harry qui commençait a s'énerver.

- Mais vous n'avez aucun lien du sang avec eux .

- Ce n'est pas les liens de parenté qui compte. C'est ce que l'on éprouve envers les gens. Lança une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent face a l'adolescent les mains dans les poches.

- Qu'est ce que tu fout la Black ! Siffla Rogue.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Remus a traîner James et Peter à la librairie.

- Et ?

- Et en les attendant je vous ai entendu parler.

- Et on ne t'a pas demander de participer.

- Du calme Severus. Dit Rosier. Qu'est ce que tu voulait dire ?

- Ben , je suppose que vous savez déjà ce qui c'est passer cet été. Que je me suis enfuis de chez moi et que ma « chère. » mère a brûlé mon noms dans l'arbre généalogique.

       Je ne me suis jamais senti à l'aise l'à bas. Oubliez les liens de parenté. James , Remus et

       Peter sont plus mes frères que ne l'est Regulus.

Et Mme Weasley n'arrive pas a comprendre pourquoi les autres m'appelle l'Etoile du Chien. Pensa Harry.

- Alors toi et vous professeur , préférez être associer a des personnes avec lesquelles vous n'avez aucun lien légale ou sanguins. Qu'elle garantie avez vous qu'il ne vous laisseront pas tomber ?

Harry grimaça et jeta un regard a Sirius. A seize ans l'idée semblait visiblement complètement absurde à sont parrain. Il était l'indignation personnifier.

C'était tellement ironique ! Quand on savait ce qui allait ce passer. Le cerf mort , le chien en enfer et le loup tout seul. Ou est le rat dans tout ça ? Il les a tous trahis.

- Nous n'avons pas de garanti qu'ils ne vont pas nous laisser tomber. Commença t'il , en faisant signe à Sirius de ne pas le contredire.  Tout comme avec une famille. Mais pour moi , et je pense que c'est la même chose avec Mr Black. Il buta légèrement sur le mot. Il on été l'à , quand il n'y avait personne. Alors si eu ne mérite pas que l'on prennent le risque. Je ne voit personne d'autre.

- Bien répondu. Dit Rosier avec un sourire en coin. Il avait l'air de trouver le sujet passionnant et s'apprêtait a  poser une autre question quand le reste des maraudeurs arrivèrent.

- Hèh !  Sirius ! on t'a chercher partout. Cria James.

- Visiblement non puisque vous ne l'avez pas trouver. Pointa Rogue.

Harry eu soudain l'impression qu'un orage allait éclater. Les deux adolescent se regardait en chien de faïence , près a ensorceler l'autre a la moindre provocation.

- on va faire un tour a Honeyduke. Dit rapidement Lupin. Et le plus vite on y serra James , le plus vite on pourra se goinfré de bonbon.

- Ah. Oui.

- Lupin est très diplomate pour un griffondor. Chuchota Rosier une fois que les quatre se furent fondu dans la foule.

- Les griffondors prudent ou diplomate ne sont pas rare. Répondit Harry sur le même ton. Mais on les remarque rarement.

Ce fut une heure plus tard qu'Harry prit congé des deux serpentards pour prendre une bièrreaubeurre au Trois Balais. Il avait bu la moitié de sa chope quand les professeurs Astress et Ehwaz s'assirent a sa table.

- ne vous gêner pas. Faite comme chez vous. Lança t'il.

- Du calme Rigel. Dit Astress. C'est si dure que ça de socialiser avec des gens.

- Ça dépend de ce que les gens veulent , professeur Astress.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Alexandre. Mais vous vous n'avez jamais dit votre prénom.

- Pas plus que je n'ai dit que Rigel  était mon nom de famille.

Ehwaz éclata de rire.

- Pourquoi êtes vous toujours aussi agressif ? Demanda t'elle d'une voix douce est légèrement éthéré. ( un peut comme celle d'Arwen dans le seigneur des anneaux.) depuis que vous êtes arriver vous sauter a la gorge de quiconque vous adresse la parole a par Guillemette.

Harry baissa la tête honteux. Il avait encore recommencer.

- D…désoler. J'ai eu des périodes difficiles.

- Pardonné. Dit Alexandre. On vous a vu avec Black , Rosier et Rogue. De quoi est ce que vous parliez ?

- De ce qui constitue une famille. 

- Je me demande si cela créer de nouvelle rumeur.

- Rumeur ? Professeur Ehwaz. Demanda Harry qui s'était tendu.

- Ebonie. Vous êtes très mystérieux Rigel , l'on ne sait pratiquement rien de vous.  Alors bien sur les élèves spéculent. Je crois que dans leur favorite vous êtes un vieux mage âgé de deux siècle dans le corps d'un enfant.

Harry cligna des yeux et éclata de rire tan l'image lui paraissait ridicule.

- voil ! ça c'est une attitude positive ! S'exclama Alexandre.

Ebonie et Alexandre avait rapidement mis Harry a laise en lui relatant le reste des rumeurs dont ils avait connaissance.

 Certaine étaient encore plus ridicule que la première et il n'avait pas autant ri depuis longtemps. Ce fut sans doute pourquoi il n'hésita pas trop quand Alexandre lui demanda a quoi avait ressembler son enfance.

- Mes parent sont mort quand je n'étais qu'un bébé. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eu ou de cette période , mais je suppose que j'étais heureux. Je sais en tout cas qu'ils m'aimait , je serrais mort cette nuit la sans eu.

 Normalement j'aurait du aller vivre avec mon parrain. Mais il eu de grave problèmes avec la loi.' Un doux  euphémisme pour une condamnation a perpétuité sans procès.' Et j'ai fini par être refiler a la sœur de ma mère. Elle et son mari , détestaient tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire , alors avoir un gamin qui flotte le haut du toit de son école ils était loin d'être ravis.

- Ils étaient moldus ?

- Mm. Je ne sais pas se que j'aurait fais si je n'avait pas été accepter dans une école de magie. C'est la que je me suis fait mes premier amis. Mon cousin avait toujours rendu très claire que quiconque m'approcherait subirait le même sort que moi.

- Le même sort ? Qu'est ce qu'il vous faisait ?

C'est la qu'il se rendit compte qu'il en avait un peut trop dit. Bien sur , il ne risquait pas d'éventré sa couverture. Mais il s'engageait dans un terrain dangereux. Il n'avait jamais cacher que son cousin était une brute , mais peut savaient qu'il avait été son punching bag favori. Tous comme beaucoup s'avaient qu'il détestait son oncle et sa tante et que le sentiment était mutuel mais que peut formulait réellement le mot maltraité.

 Ron , Hermione , une parti des Weasley (  Molly refusait de l'admettre.) , Hagrid ,Tonk , Maugrey , Remus , Dumbledore. Et Rogue ? Etait les seule a imaginer un petit garçon malheureux dans des vêtement trop grand avec des lunette casser. Pour la grande majorité l'image semblait incompatible avec le survivant ou le fils de James Potter.

 Bien sur il n'avait jamais été bavard sur ce sujet , tout comme Sirius n'avait jamais été bavard a propos de son séjour a Askaban ou de la raison pour laquelle il s'était enfuis de Grimmauld Place. Mais tout aussi sensible ou douloureux que soi le terrain , Harry se sentait en confiance avec les deux jeune professeurs , et il avait envi de raconter son histoire , tel QU'IL la voyait sans avoir a briser la sacro-sainte image du sauveur de la communauté magique. Même s'il se sentait gêner.

- Les classiques je suppose…Il dégluti. Me détruire mes affaires , me voler mon repas , me rabaisser , me taper dessus. Il adorait boxer les gens , mais j'était son punching bag préféré.

- Cela arrivait souvent ?

- Me taper dessus ? Il haussa les épaules. Non , seulement quand il arrivait a m'attraper.

- Votre oncle et votre tante n'on jamais réagis ?

- Eu….. non. Répondit Harry comme si s'était évident.

- Et les professeur ?!

- Je croit qu'ils le soupçonnaient , je n'ai jamais été suffisamment stupide pour le leur confirmer.

Ebonie leva sur lui des yeux triste.

- qu'est ce que cela aurait changer ?

- Mon coussin serait rentrer a la maison en pleurnichant qu'il s'était fait injustement punire a cause de moi.

- Avez vous jamais fait confiance a quelqu'un ? Murmura t'elle.

Puis elle leva une mains pour arrêter son cri d'indignation.

- Je veus dire , fait confiance a quelqu'un pour vous aidé , pour s'occuper de vos problème ?

La gorge d'Harry se serra. Il connaissait la réponse. Il lui était arriver de demander de l'aide. Mais ça le rendait mal a laise et la plupart du temps il préférait ce débrouiller seul.

 Même pas avec les personne qui lui était les plus chères. Ron et Hermione ne sont que des adolescent comme moi. Essaya t'il de se justifier. Et Sirius ne pouvait même pas sortir du quartier générale. Qu'est ce qu'ils auraient put faire ?

- Ce n'est pas une critique. Poursuivi rapidement la jeune femme. C'est juste le résultat de la façon d'on vous avez grandis.

Il avait eu du mal a entendre la fin. Mais il resta interloquer. S'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un associait le faite qu'il ne parlait jamais de ses problème au Dursley.

- Que s'est il passer ensuite ?

- Le collège est devenu ma maison. Je ne rentrait chez moi que pour les grande vacansses. Il sourit sous son masque. Tout les ans il se passait quelque chose. Mes meilleurs amis et moi avons faillis mourir plusieurs fois. S'était comme si on attirait les ennuis avec un aiment.

- Un quoi ? Demanda Ebonie.

- Objet moldu. répondit Alexandre. Il sourit a Harry. Je suis le seul sorcier de ma famille.

- C'est en troisième année que j'ai pour la première fois entendu parler de mon parrain. Il revenait dans le décors. Mais bien , sur personne ne m'a rien expliquer. On a juste dit a tout le monde qu'il était dangereux et on ma confiné a l'intérieur de l'école.

 C…. c'est en surprennent des conversation entre adultes que j'ai appris que soit disant il cherchait a me tuer , et…. Qu'il avait été le meilleur ami de mes parents. Le témoin a leurs mariage et mon parrain , qu'il avait aidé leur meurtrier a les tuer.

 Harry senti qu'il recommençait a perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Ca ma vraiment fait mal. je n'arrive plus a me souvenir de ce qui faisait le plus mal : que mes parents soient mort a cause de la trahison d'une personne qui leur étaient chère , ou parce que personne , PERSONNE , ne l'avait jamais mentionner avant. Ca , on me l'avait raconter l'histoire de la mort de mes parents. Mais mon parrain , il en avait jamais fait parti. Et vous savez ce qui est le plus drôle dans cette histoire ?

- Vous l'aimez. Répondit Ebonie. Ca ce sent que vous l'aimez quand vous parlez de lui.

- Bien sur que je l'aimait. Dit Harry cherchait a tout prit a empêcher ses l'armes de couler. Il était la seule figure parentale que j'ai jamais connus. Vous m'avez demander si il m'était arriver de faire confiance a un adulte , Ebonie ? il était le seul a qui je confiait mes problème et mes sentiments et il ma toujours aidé. Ce n'était pas toujours beaucoup , parfois il ne pouvait rien faire mais il faisait toujours du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait pas trahis m'est parents. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Mais comme il était su posément  le seul a connaître l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient , les gens n'on pas été chercher plus loin.

- Alors il était innocent !!! s'exclama Alexandre. Merlin ! Ca a du être dur pour lui.

- Très. Répondit Harry. Quand je l'ai rencontrer pour la première fois en troisième année la seul chose qui le faisait tenir debout s'était la vengeance. Il avait a peut près votre taille Alexandre , mais a l'époque , il était a peine plus lourd que moi.

- Votre poids !! avec la taille d'Alexandre !! c'est impossible il aurait été….

- Squelettique. Termina Harry. Ca c'est amélioré avec le temps. Surtout quand il a eu un toit fixe avec trois repas par jours. C'était bien le seul avantage de cette foutus maison. Grommela t'il.

- Que c'est il passez ensuite ?

- Ensuite…. Les choses on empirer. A cause du meurtrier de mes parents j'était constamment en danger. De la quatrième a la cinquième année je me suis retrouver deux fois face a lui. La… Harry dégluti. Première fois , j'était… avec un ami. Il c'est fait tuer. Il avait dix-sept ans. La deuxième…. Mon…. Il y avait eu beaucoup de blessés , la plupart s'en son sorti avec une ou deux cicatrices. Pour mon parrain s'était trop tard.

- Il est mort ?!

- Oui.

- Sous vos yeux ?

Les deux jeunes professeurs le regardaient bouche bée , comme si il voulait l'entendre dire non. Ebonie jouait nerveusement avec son châle , Alexandre faisait machinalement tourner sa bièrreaubeurre dans sa tasse. Mais aussi choqués qu'ils soient ils ne lui avaient pas demander de ce taire , il ne l'avaient pas traité de menteur. Et pour ça Harry était reconnaissant.

- Oui.

- Vous aviez….

- Quinze ans. Deux ans après l'avoir rencontrer.

Les trois professeur finir leur chope avec de plus petite question. Des détailles , des anecdotes. Harry commençais a comprendre pourquoi Ron et Hermione tenait a ce qu'il reste ouvert au gens.    

Fin du chapitre ! ouf.

Je suis aller voir le prisonnier d'Askaban ce week-end et ça ma donner le dernier coup d'inspiration pour le finir. Il était temps quand même. Désoler.

A la prochaine.

Et si vous pouviez cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas a gauche pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre se serait super.   


End file.
